Predictions about the Blood of Olympus
by jeychen5
Summary: My predictions for the Blood of Olympus. May or may not contain spoilers.


With the upcoming release of the Blood of Olympus, (hilariously shortened to BoO, by the way) I figured I throw in some of my predictions. I could be right, I could be completely wrong, but all I know is that afterwards I will be leaving the internet to avoid all spoilers. So with that said, my first predication iiiiiiiiiis:

Frank will DIE

Frank. Poor Frank. I don't feel too well about his chances.

Every other time we're in that sweet guy's head, he's talking about sacrifice and putting the mission above everything else. There is no doubt that Frank would give himself up to save the world and his friends. That's what makes him different from Percy. (who we all know is going to be fine. Com on guys. Also, Percy mentioned One Direction in his Guide to the Gods book. Was One Direction a thing four years ago? I digress.)

Another clue to Frank's demise is that there are seven Half-Bloods. Seven has been alluded to being an unlucky number before in the books. If there were six or even nine of them (both being divisible by three), then there would be a good chance that everyone would survive.

_But Jeychen, _you may or may not be thinking, _by that logic, everyone is a prime suspect for death._

You are correct. We'll get to that later.

But if Frank dies, then what will become of poor Hazel. That actually brings me to my next point…

Hazel will join the AMAZONS

On this list, this one's my favorite.

After Frank and Percy are captured by the Amazons in the _Son of Neptune_, Hylla tells Hazel that an Amazon was destined to be able to ride Arion. But Hazel isn't an Amazon.

Yet.

If Frank died, Hazel would have no ties to either of the camps. She probably wouldn't date again, or live forever. Living with the Amazons would be perfect for her.

If Hazel is an Amazon then she will live a full life of adventure, die as a hero, and be with Frank again in her death in Elysium.

And speaking of death…

Piper will DIE, kinda…

Dun dun duuuuun!

Now all you Piper haters relax because I'm not too crazy about this theory. But there is a few things about it that can be supported.

Much like Frank, Piper tals about sacrifice. Two occasions come to mind.

In the Lost Hero, Piper recalls a story that her dad told her about a man who had to sacrifice his wife's life to prevent a war between the humans and the snakes. The same thing happened again in the Mark of Athena when she, Jason, and Percy were drowning in the hypogeum and she thought of another story about the skeleton dog that a family had to sacrifice in order to survive a flood. Both stories talk about sacrificing someone for the betterment of others (the needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few and what have you.)

Reading the two books later, the two stories caught my attention. Riordan put them there for a reason. Clever foreshadowing? Maybe. Maybe I'm wrong and Piper already made a sacrifice in the books where the stories were mentioned. Completely possible.

Leo will become IMMORTAL

Not a god, just immortal. If Percy didn't accept godhood, then no one else is getting a chance.

But that's just me.

When I read Percy Jackson's Guide to the Greek Gods, a particular story gave me déjà vu. When Demeter was looking for her lost daughter, Persephone, she came across a nice loyal family that took her in and helped her. (She was in disguise.) In return for their kindness, Demeter decided to make the queen's newborn baby immortal. She did this by placing him in a fire on several occasions while the baby slept.

Sound familiar?

Hera did the exact thing to Leo when he was a toddler. But just like the Demeter story, the mom came in and took the baby out. In the myth, the baby was a great hero, but wasn't mortal. Neither is Leo. So far at least.

It might take a while to find Ogygia a second time. Maybe Hephaestus will grant him temporary immortality. Hephaestus likes Calypso, he'd want her to get free.

I'm not a fan of this theory all that much. I don't think Calypso and Leo's relationship would work out unless she was turned mortal or Leo was made immortal. But I could be wrong. Eho knows? I felt that it was at least worth mentioning.

Percy and Annabeth will be together FOREVER!

Well, that's just obvious.

Well those are my predictions! I of course don't want the characters I _love_ to die, and it's not like I don't support Caleo because I have a secret crush on Leo or something. (cough cough).

I can't wait for December to finally get the book to see whether I'm right or wrong. As for those of you who will get it as soon as it's out, happy reading. And keep the spoilers faaaaaaaar away from me the rest of us!


End file.
